1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrosurgical apparatus and a method of controlling the electrosurgical apparatus and, more particularly to an electrosurgical apparatus capable of performing a treatment on a living tissue by high frequency electric power and a method of controlling the electrosurgical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrosurgical apparatus such as a cautery knife is used to perform a treatment such as dissection, coagulation or hemostasis on a living tissue in a surgical operation or the like. Such an electrosurgical apparatus is configured by being provided with a high frequency power supply which outputs high frequency electric power, and a treatment instrument connected to the high frequency power supply.
It is known that in a case where coagulation or hemostasis on a living tissue for example is performed by using the electrosurgical apparatus configured as described above, the state of dehydration of an objective portion and the state of joining in the objective portion relate closely to each other. That is, if the state of dehydration of the objective portion is closer to the completely dehydrated state, the reliability of joining state in the objective portion is higher.
For example, an apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-36439 is widely known as an apparatus having a configuration similar to that of the above-described electrosurgical apparatus.